


Wonderful Night

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August ropes Emma into dancing during a wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Emma didn’t really like weddings all that much, but she was doing this for Henry. Regina and Robin Hood had fallen in love after meeting each other in Storybrooke (that was a long story) and were now getting married. Henry was excited about gaining a stepfather and stepbrother and his happiness was infectious. 

“Look pretty, Em.” Three year old Eva beamed at her big sister.

“Aw, thanks, kiddo. You look pretty yourself.” Eva wasn’t going to the wedding – no kids allowed – but she had on her favorite dress anyway. 

August came bounding into the room and headed straight for Emma to kiss her. After that, he picked Eva up and played airplane with her. “So, how are my two favorite ladies doing?”

Emma laughed. “Stop trying to butter me up, Booth.”

“I’m not buttering you up. What are you talking about?” But his smirk gave him away.

Snow, David, Emma, August, and Henry headed out about half an hour later (after calming down Eva, who started crying because she wanted them to stay home with her). Luckily, they weren’t the last to arrive – that honor belonged to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. 

Regina and Robin’s wedding was actually pretty beautiful and even Emma teared up (although she later denied it when Snow brought that fact up later). The real fun came a little while later at the reception. The DJ – Grumpy of all people – actually put on some really good music and kept doing so. 

When _Wonderful Tonight_ began playing, August appeared out of nowhere after he was done talking with his father and Archie. “What are you planning?” Emma wasn’t falling for his charms (this time).

“Dance with me,” he pleaded. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. August desperately wanted to slow dance with the woman he loved.

She shook her head. “Nah. I’m fine. Go get my mom. I’m sure she’ll dance with you.” She hated dancing, especially slow dancing.

August shook his head. “No can do. I’m dancing with the woman I’m in love with. Now come on!” The puppy dog eyes – the ones she couldn’t resist – came into play.

Emma sighed and then glared before melting into a smile. “Fine.” She gave her hand to August and let her boyfriend lead her onto the dance floor. As the song started over again – Grumpy pretended not to notice when Emma gave him a look – she leaned her head on his shoulder. “This is nice,” she reluctantly admitted.

He laughed. “It is. You look beautiful, by the way. Should have told you that sooner.”

“Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself. We need more excuses to get you into dress clothes.” She couldn’t wait to take them off later, though. Emma had a feeling he knew that by the smirk on his face (he could read her pretty well and knew exactly what she wanted to do. August couldn’t wait).

He agreed with her there, but didn’t say anything. The two continued to dance. When it came to an end, August decided to go ahead and say what he had been wanting to say for a while, but never got up the courage to say (until now, anyway). “I love you, Emma.”

She looked up at him and a brief moment of panic ran through her before she calmed down. “I love you too.” Emma laughed happily and beamed at him.

Both winced when Snow snapped a picture on her phone. Emma glared at her mother. “Sorry, it was really cute and I needed one,” she explained before scurrying away to join David.

August kissed her and then led her back to their table. Emma grabbed his hand and didn’t let go. “That was a lot of fun,” she reluctantly admitted.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Wonderful Tonight was their song now, even though neither was going to admit that out loud. That hadn’t actually been what August set out to do either – he just wanted his girlfriend to have some fun. That was it. But he was glad they decided to come. 

“So you want to get some desserts? I saw a shitload of chocolate cookies over on the table when we were dancing.” Emma was starving – she hadn’t eaten anything all day.

He laughed. “Sure, let’s go.” They walked up to the food table and grabbed a few things to eat (real food, per Snow’s requested when she casually strolled by to see what they were doing and various desserts). August wanted to bring up the topic of getting married, but he didn’t want to scare Emma away. Besides, they were having a nice time and he didn’t want to ruin it. She still had some commitment issues and he was surprised she hadn’t panicked too much when he told her he loved her. 

After visiting with some friends, Henry sat down next to Emma and August. He had a seat at the head of the table, but was making the rounds like Regina and Robin. “You look tired, kid,” Emma observed of her son.

He nodded. “It’s been a really long day. And Roland is hyper as hell.”

“Language,” she chided. Off Henry’s unimpressed glare, she shrugged. “What? I’m one of your moms. I’m supposed to yell at you for stuff like this. It’s a ‘do as I say, no what I do’ situation. Wait, what was that even right?” 

August and Henry laughed. After talking with them for a few minutes, Henry headed towards his grandparents, leaving the two alone again. “How long is this supposed to be?” August wanted to go home and he knew she felt the same way.

“Soon. At least I think so – Mom will probably know. My feet are killing me though, and I don’t want to move.” 

He rubbed her shoulders and after encouraging her to take off the shoes, they went back out onto the dance floor. They enjoyed themselves.

At their own wedding a year and a half later, August and Emma’s first dance was to _Wonderful Tonight_. It was their song after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to _Wonderful Tonight_ on repeat and keep imagining your OTP dancing to it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
